In hospital centres, machines that issue or devices that store pharmaceutical products are usually found on each floor and may only be accessed by medical staff, subsequently facilitating the supply of these products in auxiliary carts, which are pulled by health staff in order to distribute said products to each one of the patients.
However, this pharmaceutical product distribution system is fairly expensive for hospital centres, not only as a result of the initial investment that must be made in order to acquire the same but also partly owing to the maintenance of these dispenser machines or storage devices.
Moreover, this system is limited in that it slows down the supply of drugs to patients, since at the start of each shift or at a certain time each day, all health staff responsible for distributing medicines via the carts must simultaneously collect the medicines from the dispenser machines, thereby delaying the time at which medicines or drugs are to be supplied, thus compromising the quality of the health service.